


When There Weren't Any Cellphones Around...

by ExistentialMalaises



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Mild Smut, Phone Sex, Teenagers can't catch a break, awkwardness ensues, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialMalaises/pseuds/ExistentialMalaises
Summary: [Y/N] and her bestie, Jubilee, discuss how she stayed in touch with Scott over the holidays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a drabble that is part of a longer story, but I wanted to share it with you already... Tis the season to share, after all :) 
> 
> The writing in italics is a flashback/memory. Also, there's an 80s reference here and there, because that's fun.  
> Hope you like it!

When night had fallen, the buzz of the students from outside subsided, and the cold breeze intensified. The curtains in her room were open, casting a soft beam of light inside, which bothered Jubilee so she walked up to close them. [Y/N] sat on Jubilee’s bed resting her back against the headboard and crossing her legs, thinking back to what had taken place earlier today.

  
”You two were attached by the hip today,” jubilee snapped [Y/N] out of her thoughts, and rummaged through her bag looking for something sweet.

  
"Well, I hadn't seen him in two weeks. Going from everyday to nothing for two whole weeks is freaking hard," [Y/N] explained.

  
"There's such a thing as a phone, you know!" Jubilee found her favorite lollipops, Charms Sweet & Sour Pops, and offered one to her friend who declined.

  
"We called a couple of times, but I had to pretend it was you, so it's not like the calls were very long or romantic.”

  
"What, why were you pretending to be talking to me?" She unwrapped the lollipop.

  
"I think my dad would go ballistic if he found out his precious and _only_ teenage daughter, whom he had to send to a mutant boarding school out of necessity, is now sorta shacking up with her mutant boyfriend."

  
"Ok, I'm hearing you. So no romantic calls?" She put the lollipop in her mouth.

  
"No, we had to be super inconspicuous. Though..."

  
"Yes?" Jubilee was eager to hear what she had to tell.

  
"There was one, euhm…, sorta dirty phone call when my parents went out to pick up my grandparents for Christmas."

  
"Dirty? Working on your _Bad Reputation_ , huh. tell me more."

  
[Y/N] laughed, feeling silly. She was somewhat embarrassed when it happened, embarrassed and aroused, and telling it to her best friend made her feel the same way again. "Well, I let it slip that my parents had left and Scott called me back from the wireless phone after he went upstairs."

  
“That sounds exciting…”

  
"And, euhm, we basically talked about how much we missed each other, and where we missed each other.... and what we wanted to do about it. Well, Scott really zoomed in on that last one.”

  
"Uhuh, I bet. You so dirty." Jubilee smirked.

  
“Oh my god, stop it,” A blush crept up her face when she thought about what exactly had taken place on Christmas Eve. Though at first she had found it uncomfortable to be talking so openly about her desires with Scott, once he had described how much he wanted her, it had given her a thrill she hadn’t experienced before. She remembered how he had told her that he had wanted to tauten her breasts under his wet lips, that he wanted to feel the heat between her legs and make her cry out his name again. And when he had told her he had been touching himself, a rush of excitement had sped through her body, and her own hand had started exploring too.

  
_“Why has your breathing changed?” Scott was curious._

  
_“No reason,” [Y/N] answered him shyly._

  
_“Hm,” He sighed. “Tell me, are you—”_

  
_”Scott, dear, your uncle and... Oooh!” His mother averted her eyes quickly and turned around. Scott had been sitting on the edge of his bed with the phone in one hand and himself in the other._

  
_"Holy shit, mom," He shouted at her, then he dropped the phone on the bed and covered himself up quickly. "What did we say about you and dad bursting into my room?"_

  
_[Y/N] stopped touching herself and she listened intently to what was going on in the background on the other side of the phone call._

  
_"I'm sorry, Scott. I just—" His mother stammered._

  
_"Could you not be in here right now?" He asked embarrassed, his voice still elevated._

  
_"Right, right." His mother walked outside and left the door ajar. "Your uncle and aunt are here. They want to see you. Can you come down?"_

_"I'll be right there.”_

  
_"And don't forget to wash your hands."_

  
_"Mommmm!!" He shut the door on her quickly._

  
_[Y/N] heard some movement then his voice returned clearly on the phone._

  
_"Hey," he said softly._

  
_"Did that really just happen?" She asked, feeling both pity and amusement._

  
_"Yeah..., I should probably get going.”_

  
_"Oh, and I was just getting into it." She teased him. "Hm, yes.”–She sighed slowly–“All those images you put in my head... I can't stop touching myself.”_

  
_"Oh, fuck." Scott gulped. "Where are you touching yourself?" He asked after a moment of silence._

  
_"Down there.” She whispered._

  
_"Yeah?"_

  
_"Yeah..."_

  
_"How does it feel?"_

  
_"Wet," she whispered the word and in response he rubbed his hand over his bulge, now tucked away safely inside his jeans._

  
_"How are you touching yourself?" He asked next; his mouth had gone dry._

  
_"Oh, you know, with my—"_

  
_"Scott Summers! Your mother called you down minutes ago. Now are you coming or do you want me to come and get you?" [Y/N] heard Scott's father say._

  
_"Shit." He mumbled. "I'm coming! I'm coming!” He shouted and she had to hold back a chuckle at the irony of his words._

  
_“Now!" His dad demanded._

  
_"I gotta go. I miss you. Sorry," he quickly whispered on the phone and had hung up with a click._

_[Y/N] leaned her head back against the kitchen wall and sighed. After she had taken a moment, she walked to her bedroom, so that at least one of the two could end the phone call satisfactorily._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, ok. I can't believe I actually published it! What did you think?!  
> Check out my tumblr (http://existentialmalaises.tumblr.com) if you want to stay up-to-date and whatnot.   
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
